Refer a Friend Reward
' Refer A Friend' is a feature that was added in Update 2.7 to the Social portion of the game. "REFER A FRIEND: Bring your friends to Equestria to earn awesome rewards!" In the FAQ section of the Gameloft support site, the feature is explained as follows: To invite your friend to the game, you should give your friend code to another person who has not played the game before. He/she has to install the game and then enter your friend code in the referral section of the Friends tab in the game after completing the tutorial. It should be stressed that a referral is very different than a game invitation where you yourself enter someone's Friend code to add them to your Friend list. How it Works How it works is that you tell someone to download the game and when that person does decide to download the game, once he passes the tutorial he will be prompted a box asking if he got invited at Level 7. In this text box, he would need to put in your friend code, so don't forget to give him/her it. Now if you press cancel, you will see a referral at the top left right above Invited Players and you could put someone as your referral at anytime but be warned, you will need to do that before you reach Level 10 because if you reach that level and added no one as your referral, you would not ever be able to add anyone since that button will disappear. Once someone does add you as their referral, you will get as they progress through the game. REMEMBER: You can only get invited players if they are starting or restarting the game. You cannot add any players to the invited players section if they have passed Level 10 already. Rewards If you are inviting friends who are starting out with the game, you'll notice that you will get gem rewards whenever they attain a certain level: How to Refer A Friend CURRENT EXPERIENCED PLAYERS #If you know someone NEW who wants to play the game, tell them your code, tell them to read this wiki, and tell them how to download and install the app. Make sure they realize when the system intro asks them if a friend referred them, that is when and where they are to enter your code, to credit you for the referral. #If you know someone who has just started playing, or if they forgot to follow step 1, and they are still below level 10, ask them to click into the Friends section of their profile and enter your code in the referral section. #If you want a newbie to enter your code, the easiest way is to go to the App store and write a review for the game. List your code there and mention they can enter it as their referral. I have actually had one person do this, which is pretty cool. BRAND NEW PLAYERS #If you are a new player to the game, and you are still below level 10, please do a random act of kindness by finding the code of someone who needs gems and add their code to the referral section. It really makes a person's day to get this! #If you would also like to get the benefits of receiving gems as someone else levels up, find a new player who has perhaps commented below with their code, click on their Wiki username (it is the blue text that follows "## days ago by" at the bottom of a post), then click on their Message Wall. Ask the person if they are still below level 10 and interested in exchanging codes to benefit each other. Category:Features